Eternal Friendship
by Sorrows Passion
Summary: How far will one go to achieve their dreams? This is the story of Daito, his group of friends, and the many adventures and emotions they will have to endure. Will they discover themselves and find that which is most important?
1. Me

'My parents'

'My parents…hate me. How I long for their love and acknowledgment'

_Thus begins the tale of Daito, a young mamodo of unique character and unfound resolve. Every one-thousand years a king must be crowned through the Great Mamodo Battle. Such an ordeal has been placed upon one-hundred of these children, everyone one of them possessing unparalled power. Striving to accomplish their hopes and dreams they must take the battle to another world where they leave all that they know behind going far as to leave their own powers in the hands of strangers. How can they thrive with these conditions? How can the children trust in these creatures and hope to gain what they seek?_

_One mamodo will find the answer._

_Soon the world will realize just how far love and friendship can really take a person._

_~Eternal Friendship~_

_Episode 1: Hating Myself_

"DAITO!!!"

The loud trembling voice of a woman echoed soundly throughout the residence. The timely vibration was more than enough to wake a sleeping lad out of his comfortable bed and to change drastically fast for class. "I'm up I'm up mom! Geeze..", thought the young demon. As the noise implied, this child was named Daito.

"Don't forget to wash behind the ears! And finish your breakfast quickly or else your father will give you hell for being late to class again!" said the mother who has just finished setting the table with a proper meal for two. For as far as he can remember his parents were always so strict with his studies and for a hard-earned reason that. He wasn't a great student in class and he had social problems to ensure as well. But what gets to him the most out of all his problems is the public humiliation that is known to all that knows his name: He has not mastered a single spell to claim his own.

Indeed, a mamodo who doesn't know a single spell is unheard of.

As he was brushing his teeth he took a good look at himself in the mirror as he does every morning, when a great sadness and hatred was resonating in his heart. What he sees is indeed a weak demon who everyone loathes. He was deep in thought when raged flickered in his eyes, "Why am I like this? Why am I even here" he muttered. At age 14 he was of fair complexion and measured at 5'1" height and 125 pounds, fairly moderate for a growing young demon. Most would consider his hair wild and unpredictable despite his polite and quiet nature. It was of a light bluish tint mixed with grey that extended some bangs to the front of his forehead and slightly longer ones to the sides of his face, with a slight ponytail barely reaching past his shoulders. Eyes as red as blood with a black streak going down on his right was visible while the same can be said about his left but with an added second smaller one running diagonally just slightly. Yet after such a physical description his similar traits ends there compared to the other mamodo in this world. He was of a kind and quiet nature, appropriate considering his terrible circumstances. As far as he can remember the other children have always teased him for his lack of power, his terrible grades at school, and the constant discouragement from his parents.

'Well, atleast my days should be a little bitter from now on', he thought. Daito has high hopes from this point forward and for good reason too. The Kingship of the Mamodo world were to announce the qualified students who would participate in the Great Mamodo Battle, an event that ever so often comes every one-thousand years where the winner would be crowned King and rule over all. Such is the tradition that has been stood the test of time and to break the tradition would be considered disgraceful. He was very hopeful that a few of the powerful students at his school would be chosen and sent out to fight, and ideal situation that can relieve a lot of his teasing and partially motivate him to study more. Results like that can probably make him learn a spell or two in the process! He quickly finished his washing up in the bathroom and hurried down the stairs and just before he exited the door he called out to his mother. "Mom I'm leaving for school, don't wait up for me I'll be studying with a few friends at the library".

He lied. In his whole life Daito has never made a true friend or someone close enough that he can confide in without being ridiculed for. His mother turned sharply and quickly stuffed his mouth with egg and some pancakes and forcefully made him chew every bite. "Not until you finished your breakfast young man! A growing boy needs to have a balanced and healthy breakfast before he goes school. And go back upstairs and brush your teeth again!!". "Yes ma'am!", his face filled with anguish. Oh boy, he was definitely scared when his mother has to lecture him in the morning so he quickly went back and obliged.

It was a beautiful morning. Timed seemed almost standing still as the high clouds covered the gleaming sun and the cool breeze caressed his tender skin while he was making his way to the academy. A smile broke out of his face as he had a feeling that today was going to be a great day. "Today will definitely be different. I'll start studying more and I will show everyone that I'm not a loser, I'll show them. I'll show them all..my parents. They'll see. I can almost taste the change, ahaha!" He couldn't help but let out a laugh, a mistake that he regrets as he miss stepped on the edge of the street and fell face first on the street. "Not..one of my better days, heh..owe." As he laid there on the concrete he heard faint footsteps creeping closer in to his position. He turned his head to the side to see the stranger waking up towards him, the sun was blinding his vision but figured it was one of the older students at the academy.

"Kinda pathetic the way you dropped the way you did. If I were you I'd pick myself up and fast."

A few school children were giggling as they walked by the two. Flustered, he got up quickly and dusted himself off so he wouldn't have to make an even bigger fool of himself, if that was even possible.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me.." He looked straight into his eyes until he realized he was in fact a she.

Ross was the name of this young woman. She was 17 and was pretty well known around these parts but not for the right reasons. She didn't do well at school herself but she wasn't particularly bad at it either. She was, however, deeply feared by other kids as she hated authority and would enjoy being a loner all the time. No one would dare give her problems or else they would have had to deal with her dangerous and violent attitude. "Whatever.." She mumbled and continued to make her destined way before she would arrive late like would most of the time. Daito continued to watch her from a distance and let out a sweat drop, he was definitely lucky that he didn't upset her of all people. Despite the negatives she was known for she also possessed beauty that many admired. Ross had a style all many would say was mysterious and edgy. Her eyes looked as dangerous as a demon can get yet mystery surrounded her profusely due to the beautiful purple hue it resonated, captivating all onlookers who stared into them. Her hair was short to mid length and was crimson, sexy and stylish due to a few black stripes that grew naturally. Most of the black were found behind her head below layers of the crimson hair but a few of the stripes were indeed visible in some of her bangs and the top of her head. Only her left eye had a black line going downwards stopping at the middle of the cheek and then took a diagonal turn towards her left ear, darkening while giving the illusion that the marking resembled a sythe shape. She was always seen with dark boots that sure as hell hurt if you were lucky enough to be at the end of it, and black punk shorts that moderately showed skin that the teachers wouldn't tolerate. That is if they bothered to discipline her without retaliation. A tight black sleeveless leather jacket rounded out the rest of her attire.

The bells have started ringing and Daito quickly snapped out of his daze and ran as fast as his legs can get him to class. "Whew I barely made it".

The boy was relieved.

The professor made his way to class and was preparing his morning speech of announcements. "Listen children. As you may know The Great Mamodo Battle candidates have been decided and..ahem". The class, as usual, was pretty rowdy in the morning and the professor expected it nonetheless.

"Ahem….QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!!"

One look at his monsterous expression(not to mention those teeth and horns) was enough to make the whole class neatly seat themselves and give their full attention to the elderly professor, the usual rouse that kick starts their day.

"Let me begin again. It is a great honor that your generation will give fruit to a new King that will rule over our land. It is an honor that you all should be very proud of. Furthermore, the one-hundred children have finally been selected aswell. It was a difficult process that the High Council verified many times over, and they can say with great satisfaction that they have chosen wisely". The class were making comments among themselves and were very excited to know if any students at this school were selected.

"Heh I bet you that I was selected", said one very confident mamodo. "Nuh uh I bet it's going to be me!", exclaimed another one.

"Whoever it is I bet it's not Daito that's for sure".

That classed laughed and a shade of red blushed over Daito's face.

~C'mon Daito it's just the usual, no need to get down. Just brush it off~

"Heh good one guys". The young mamodo just laughed with them, no use crying over spilled milk about it. "Settle down class there's more". The professor buffed his glasses and looked quite admirable, as if he was about to pour his heart out with great pride. "Not only have a few students been chosen here at this academy", he bolstered," We also have one of the participants in this very classroom". All the students were shocked and surprised that they might actually have the Future King in their presence.

"Alright!"

"Yeah!!!"

"Told you I was it!!!"

"oh brother.." thought Daito.

"QUIEEEEEEEEET!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone quickly sat down in their seats again, fearing 1,000 page essay as punishment. "I am greatly honored to announced that none other than…"

He slipped out the sealed envelope from his carrier bag and broke the royal seal that safely secured it. "None other than our very own….Daito Helgard!" He said with a grin from ear to pointy ear.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!"

The children were astonished to have found out that of all the mamodo they could have chosen was it really Daito of all people??? Of all of the faces present Daito's was clearly the most pale one there, as if he is seeing a ghost right before his very eyes. "Daito, are you alright?", asked the professor with a slight worried cough. The surprised mamodo was lying on the floor fully fainted and unmoving with swirls in his eyes. A sweat dropped rolled over the tired professor's forehead, "I'll go get the nurse.."

_Thus our journey of his story can now be told_

_Next Time on ~Eternal Friendship~_

_Episode 2: Awkward Beginnings_


	2. Awkward Beginnings

"_Yes…the one I was looking for……is here. I can sense it within my body."_

"_I've been waiting forever for this day, hopefully I won't disappoint. A good first impression should always be first and foremost, I don't want to look weak…"_

"_Is that so? Hmph"._

"_Let's go"._

_~Eternal Friendship~_

_Episode 2: Awkward Beginnings_

It was a beautiful autumn day and the sun was filled with tender rays of warmth and comfort. The trees have started to turn shade, all the while still looking quite elegantly healthy and full of life. It was a quarter past nine and the people of the small town of Brick Grove have already started their days just like any other. The small port town was still very old fashioned in many ways. Most buildings are still remnants from many years ago as the name implies but nonetheless the population of only a few thousand consider it their home. One person in particular, of good nature and a pure heart, has already been making preparations to finish a project that was assigned to her from school.

_'_

_I'll just leave this note hear, hopefully they won't miss reading it hehe' _thought the girl as she smiled and made her way to the public park just a few blocks down the road. She had written down to a note to her father, not one to wake him up on a beautiful Saturday morning, about the assignment and that she would come home as soon as possible after completing it with a classmate, a good friend she has known ever since she was a little girl.

Her name was Faye Evermore. At age 16 she was 5'3" and weighed 118 pounds. An academically cultured junior at the local high school and the daughter of Victor Evermore, a highly respected councilman and community leader, she was admired and adorned by all who knew her. She was well versed in mannerism and respected everyone as equals, having this almost priestly air enshrouding her with good judgment and morals. Not only was she rich in spirit she was considered moderately beautiful by many in her class, a strength that she does not like to exploit herself.

She took after her deceased mother that passed not so many years ago when she was only ten years of age. Her straight red-violet hair was of medium length and just reached her shoulders where a white hand-crafted scarf was always found wrapped around her neck. It was a memento of her late mother and the last gift she would receive from her, and for that she cherishes it with all of her heart. Always modest about looks she dressed moderately with her comfy jacket on and a skirt that reached her knees, then proceeded by her leg warmers that reached down to her school shoes. Dazzling crystal clear eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she made her way down the street to reach her desired destination, hoping that today will go as well as she had planned. A smile crossed her face as she embraced the cool breeze that has blown passed her and she couldn't help but feel that today was going to be something special.

Twenty-two minutes was all that took her to reach the towns park and wasting no time to idle she headed straight towards the pond to set up the project. "There doesn't seem to be many people here today.." she asked herself, almost to the point of a small mumble. "Well I suppose I should call Jeremy to let him know exactly where I'm at. Hopefully he hasn't forgotten knowing him". She couldn't help but grin at the thought.

_Riiiiiiiing……Riiiiiiiiiing………Riiiiiiiiing………_

A cozy small house, filled with an aroma of coffee and pancakes, was carefully being tidied and cleansed by a well-dressed doctor while a young man was sitting at the dinner table munching on the homemade breakfast prepared by his father. The ring tone was rather loud which annoyed Dr. Clyne as he straightened himself up from his crouching position, looking genuinely pleased with his dedicated hard work.

_Riiiiiiiiing……Riiiiiiiing………Riiiiiiiiiing………_

"Son, can you pick up the phone please? It's giving me a headache".

"Alright alright sheesh…..who could be calling this early in the morning anyways?" grumbled the young man who raised himself from his comfortable seat towards the house phone. Steadily he raised it to his ear, still rather annoyed that his pancakes were getting soggy by the syrup that he poured all over it.

"Hello?!"

"_Oh hi Jeremy! It's me Faye, heh. I didn't catch at a bad time did I?"_. Jeremy turned quite red after feeling like an ass from his previous action. "NO no ofcourse not…haha. I was just eating breakfast with my dad, what's up?".

"_Well I just called to tell you about the perfect spot to do our group report. You haven't forgotten now have you?"_

Jeremy knew he was forgetting some minor detail as he struggled out of bed this morning. Too manly to admit his error, he lied. "Yes I remembered Faye aha…where are we meeting again?", he gulped as he knew it was much like a sin to lie to his friend, especially someone as sweet and caring as Faye. '_I should make it up to her in the future', _he thought as a sweat drop dripped near his forehead.

"_Great! I'm at the town park by the pond. I'll see ya there!"_

_"Gotta get ready" _thought Jeremy as he went up to pack up for his outing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faye gently placed her cell phone inside her pocket as she continued to unpack her backpack, already well prepared to start the project ahead of her partner. They were to write an essay about heroes, were they born or made? Such a philosophical topic given to them by their history teacher which boggled her mind on why they were assigned such a task. Not letting the topic get to her she quickly started jotting down some outlines and ideas, never a person to let trivial problems get her down. She sat by a wooden bench near the pond, a near perfect view of the whole landscape can be viewed from her direction and giving her some much needed ideas as she continued to write.

"**BARK!" "WOOF!!"**

Startled by the sudden noise, Faye turned her head to the side until she saw the sight of two stray dogs huddling over some shrubs near a large oak tree. "What's going on there?" she gasped at the unusual sight that just managed to pique her interest to lay her notebook down by the bench. When she finally managed to reach where they were what she sawed made her sick to her stomach: It was a person being bitten and clothes torn apart by these dogs. "Oh gawd…" she feared the homeless person might be…

"Shoo get out of here you dogs!"

The strays sensing imminent danger, quickly scattered and left when Faye's booming voice startled them and rather large stick that she managed to pick up didn't help either. Quickly rushing to the victims side Faye turned him over to see if he was still alive. The boy was breathing but looked badly bruised. He looked to be a little younger than her but not by much. Blood stains were all over his tattered clothes but what surprised her the most was the unusual markings near his eyes.

"How sad…someone so young and yet already living in the streets…." she mourned softly as tears came rolling down softly onto the homeless' face.

_This feels……nice…_

Soft red eyes were slowing opening to take in the sunlight gently from the new day. His eyes quickly widened as he stared at the beautiful girl sobbing right over is body, his face surely red at this point and no less confused aswell. The boy motioned his hand, gently, touching her soft cheeks….

"There's no need to cry".

"OMG EEEEEEEEEEKK!!!!". Like a bullet Faye couldn't help but scream and instinctively slap the helpless stranger in the face! The impact was so severe he literally went crashing right in the shallow side of the pond and landed face first into the muddy water. "OMG OMG OMG A-ARE…YOU…..ALRIGHT?!?!?"

The drenched fellow lifted himself out of the pond, still clinging to his own cheek which looked quite swollen, "I'm alright…nothing like a little wake up call every now and then heh".

Was he just sleeping? This mysterious boy to Faye was totally insane.

"You were being attacked by dogs! I thought you would have been…", she gently bit her lower lip fearing for the worst. "It's alright miss, these dogs have been bothering me for only a few days. They get tired following me when I begin to sleep during the day". '_What a kind person' _thought the boy as he smiled, trying to be polite. Gently exiting out of the water_, _hetook a few steps towards her while snatching something inside his ragged shirt.

"It's best when I sleep on my belly, so nothing can happen to my book". He quickly revealed the concealed item he was hiding and started flapping it in the wind to shake all the water off. Faye took a few steps back, unsure of the situation she was and if this boy can be trust-worthy. She resumed inspecting his face and his weird markings, all the accepting that he was genuine and not give in to judging others merely on their appearance and background.

"Oh no my book is all wet!", sobbed the boy as he held it high up to the sunlight. Streams of comical tears were pouring out of his eyes and poor Faye couldn't help but giggle at the sight. "Here let me see that".

Almost reluctantly, the boy quickly cradled his beloved possession as his very life depended on it. "What's wrong? I can help you dry it if you like". "No thank you…". "Please? I promise I won't damage it". Her words left a strong impact in his heart. He never could have trusted anyone as sincere as her, the many painful memories of never having someone giving him the time of day to help him out left a grin plastered on his face. She smiled at him. Both now caught in the moment of bliss as they seemed to grow less distant from each other, he handed her his book and she took it quite gently. She inspected the cover first, tracing her fingers over the otherworldly markings and flipping through the pages noticing it too bear the same designs as the cover.

"This is a strange book you have here. Is it something precious to you?"

"Yes, it's very important to me". Shyly he scratched the back of his head hoping not to get too much into the subject of his book. "I see. Well luckily I have with me a portable hair drier in my backpack! We'll get all this water off it in no time!" With a wink she motioned the boy to follow her. He couldn't help himself but too blush but realized he was lagging behind and scurried himself to catch up to her.

She stopped in her tracks, scratching the top of her head for being so stupid and impolite.

"Excuse me for being rude", she said as she turned to look into the red eyes of her new friend. Extending out her arm like an angel, she smiled and spoke like it was her duty to get to know him. "My name is Faye, what is your name?".

_Gulp._

No one has ever bothered to get to know him. Some weird feeling was warming up inside him, something that he's never felt before. He stared deep into her crystal eyes and knew she was being honest. Before he can answer her Faye felt a warm glow coming from her clutched hand. They both were in awe as they saw a flash of light disappear and the book was completely dry in an instant! "Wha..what happened?!" The young girl couldn't help but drop the book on the ground as she tipped over and landed on her bottom in surprise. His eyes widened to the point where his eyes looked feral.

'_This proves it! It must be Fate!!!'_

He gently took her hand with great care and strength and, in a moment, Faye was back up on her legs. She couldn't help but shiver and blush at his serious face.

"Please to meet you Faye"

His face turned back into a child like and caring demeanor.

"My name is Daito".

_Next time on ~Eternal Friendship~_

_Episode 3: Daito and Faye: Greatest Tag Team?!_


	3. Daito and Faye: Greatest Tag Team!

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed my story and all who have read it and given it a chance. It shames me to say that I have been too lazy to update this story and not to have responded to all the positive feedback. It's been a few years and I have written a chapter and I promise to make it up to everyone and actually finish the story.**

**I don't describe my story (or myself for that matter) to many and I want to give insight to everyone who feels left in the dark. I have always been fascinated with Zatch Bell when it premiered in the states many years ago and I have been coming up with the basic outline to this tale just the same. Eternal Friendship is going to be a complex and very long story. I already have much of the major points, ideas, characters, and even ending established and I am proud to say that my vision of it being written down will finally be realized. I didn't have much confidence in my writing skills nor do I have much love for writing such stories (I am an artist by day and currently studying for a career in animation and media design). But I feel that I can't be putting it off any longer and the only way for it to be realized is having it being written here. I want to share it with everyone. **

**Thank you for listening to my problems everyone, now on to the story! **

_~Eternal Friendship~_

_Episode 3: Daito and Faye: Greatest Tag Team?_

"Daito..?" said Faye, quite surprised by his enthusiastic introduction.

_Should I or shouldn't I?…I must the book reacted afterall. It can't be just a coincidence…_

Daito was sweating bullets while pondering something in his mind. Ofcourse this left the young lass feeling dumbfounded and confused at the same time. "Are you alright Mr. Daito?". He snapped right back to reality and has decided that now is a good as time as any to let her know who he is, or rather "what" he is.

"Ahem excuse Miss Faye…aheh this might sound a little hard too comprehend in one moment…" Daito couldn't help scratch his head in embarrassment as he tried to find the right words to say to her. "Huh?". "Well you see…I'm not..", before he had enough strength to finish his sentence the young Mamodo's book started to dim lightly, almost as if it was trying to say something to them. His eyes sparkled in awe as his first instincts knew she had to be someone important to him, possibly the one he has been looking for all this time.

"What's going on Daito? Just what is this book?". Faye was getting scared of what was upon her and for good reasoning. Maybe he was an occultist? Or perhaps a traveling illusionist? Any reason would be good enough for her as long as it eased her troubled heart.

"I'm afraid it's none of the above my dear".

Heads turned as the unfamiliar strangers voice broke through their conversation. Two distinct individuals were approaching them at a leisurely pace, one tall and one short looking kid. One REALLY short looking kid…

"What do you mean? Just who are you two". Uneasiness was all that Faye felt from the two individuals as they merely chuckled at her question. The little one had wild hair standing on its ends and a stare in his eyes so cold it sent chills down her spine. "FAYE! Get away from them! I know what they're after". Daito surprised her by displaying unusual cautiousness in his voice as his eyes once again turned feral and gleamed at the two who he's certain would be "those" that he must face. The tall one finally spoke up from his quietness. He stared at the girl to Daito's left. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say he hasn't told you much. Hell, like it matters anyways knowing his reputation ahaha…" Daito's eyes widened at the revelation and kept his stare at the little one. "What is everyone talking about!" Faye shrieked. "I don't know who any of you are but I don't want to be a part of this!"

"You don't have much of a choice girly. Why don't you explain to her, aye Daito?", the short one smirked deviously as he hit the mail right on the money.

_- Gulp - thought Daito_

Daito lowered his head in shame for not having the opportunity to tell her sooner. "I'm sorry Faye. You must believe in what I'm about to tell you even if it sounds ludicrous and farfetched. I'm…" Daito, clenching his hair on his head as Faye just stared deeply into red orbs, "I'm not from this world! You gotta believe me Faye!" Faye couldn't possibly understand what he was trying to say, everything made no sense to her. The small one with the white spikey hair interrupted once more. "What he's trying to say is that we're from another plane of existence, atleast him and myself. We're called Mamodo and we're here to fight. 1,000 years has passed since the last battle and it up to 100 of us to make contact with a human and use them for our sole gain. Winners and losers are decided by strength." Faye couldn't believe what she was hearing. Has the world gone completely mad? "The last one standing will be crowned the King of our world and there is no better prize than that! Hahaha!"

"This can't be happening! What you all are saying is crazy!" Faye turned to Daito pleadingly, "Say it isn't true Daito?.." He looked into her eyes and knew he had to do something about these two and to protect his new friend.

"It's all true Faye and it seems like my book has chosen you to be it's wielder. This book is our power, our strength. If it is lost then so will we! I promise to protect you until the end and I'll never let anything bad happen to you. Fight long side me Faye!" The girl couldn't believe what she was hearing, but, as if his heart is calling to hers, she felt that he was being honest and that she could trust him. "…" She lifted her right hand and placed it on his shoulder. "Just tell me what to do. Even if all this sounds like nonsense I have a feeling that you are not the type to lie". Daito's heart was at ease after hearing her words. _Maybe there is hope for me. Yes! I can't let her down she, deserves a winner. Now how to deal with these two._

"AHAHAHA! Don't make me laugh! You two have no chance of winning against us! That failure already left out the juiciest part about himself, isn't that right Daito? C'mon tell her. Tell her how much of a disgrace you were back at home". Daito winced as his mysterious foe knew some crucial details about him. Faye turned and asked, "What does he mean Daito? Do you two know each other?". The short one spat out on the pavement. "Ofcourse not, I would be a laughing stock back home if I had any association with him! Everyone knows about the one Mamodo who shouldn't have even qualified for this tournament. You know…the one who can't even cast a single spell if his life depended on it!". "NOOOO!" Daito couldn't help but give out a growl at his words, even if they held merit.

"Don't even.." Startled, all heads turned towards the girl who held her ground.

"I can understand if you want to badmouth me but you shouldn't talk down to other's like that! You don't know what he's capable of because I'm sure he can hold his own against bullies like yourself!". "Faye…." light tears have began to fill his eyes after hearing her beautiful words of encouragement. "Please. Don't embarrass yourself" The owner of the other book said nonchalantly. "Arles has more power than you can ever dream of. I'll make his dream into a reality, even if he is 6 years old" he smirked. "HEY! Don't be running you're mouth off Trent!" said the extremely pissed off partner of his. "Yeah yeah whatever shorty..heh" Arles frowned, exposing his sharp teeth in the process.

Daito took a step forward and placed himself directly in front of both Faye and his opponents. "I maybe a loser in our world but I was chosen to be here for a reason. It can't be all just a coincidence, the council understood that! With her at my side there's no way that we don't have power and I'm going to show you!" Arles and Trent just looked at each other, knowing that they just heard just about the cheesiest speech ever! They both busted out laughing! "Don't laugh…Daito. Tell me how we can defeat them". He pointed towards the book in her hands. "Open it and all of our answers should be there. A Mamodo's power comes from the spells that reside in it. All you have to do is give me the commands and the rest will be handled by me". The opposing party blinked twice and started to laugh once more. "Boy you are a stupid one ain't ya? I'm going to enjoy beating you and the girl at the same time, all the while burning the book right in front of you…"

Peeved off now, Faye turned a few pages inside and try to make out the a;; the gibberish in front of her. She couldn't decipher any of this alien language. "Are you sure I'm supposed to read it? I can't make anything out!" Daito came to her side and started to skim through the pages along side her. "Are you sure? Anything at all?". Almost instinctively Daito grabbed hold of Faye and ducked as a shot of lightning skimmed right above them, knocking down a few branches in it's path. He couldn't understand why she couldn't read the book. _What's going on here? Am I just as powerless as I was in the Mamodo World? Am I a loser still?_

"Don't worry Faye even without spells I will protect you, I promise." A fire burned in Daito's soul, Faye couldn't help but feel contemplation in his resolve. "Isn't that sweet, eh Trent? Let's finish them off….quickly and painfully as possible". His partner just gave out an low grunt and proceeded to pull something out of his jacket. It was a pair of black shades. He pressed them against his face with a few fingers. "Alright Arles, let's do this".

"Heh…with pleasure". The young one raised his pumped fist towards his rival as a few blue electric sparks started fly out of his covered knuckles from a overly large jacket that couldn't be his size. Most likely from his partners wardrobe.

**Thank you for reading the third chapter. The next one will be coming very soon and it's already in the draft stage. If you enjoy my story I encourage you to review and let your friends know about it's existence! Thanks again everyone!**

_Next Time on ~Eternal Friendship~_

_Episode 4: The First Spell_


End file.
